Ten, którego imienia nie można wymawiać
Lord Voldemort (właściwie Tom Marvolo Riddle, zazwyczaj nazywany Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, Sami-Wiecie-Kim lub Czarnym Panem) – postać fikcyjna, potężny czarnoksiężnik z serii powieści J. K. Rowling o Harrym Potterze, przywódca śmierciożerców. Geneza pseudonimu Jego pseudonim Lord Voldemort może pochodzić od francuskich słów: * voile – uciekać, * de – od, * mort – śmierć albo martwy człowiek. lub vol (volonte) - chęć de mort - śmierci "Chęć śmierci" lub "żądza mordu" Czyli Voldemort może znaczyć "Uciekać od śmierci". Kombinacja "de mort" znaczy też "śmiertelny". Według J.K. Rowling, która studiowała francuski w Paryżu, "Voldemort" wymawia się z cichym "t" na końcu, co jest typowe w tym języku. W II tomie książki sam Riddle stwierdził, że słowo powstało poprzez anagramowanie "Tom Marvolo Riddle" do "I am Lord Voldemort" (ang. "Jestem Lord Voldemort"). Pochodzenie i dzieciństwo Tom Marvolo Riddle urodził się 31 grudnia 1926 roku. Przez czarodziejów, lękających się go nazywany jest oględnie Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać lub też określany za pomocą eufemizmu Sam-Wiesz-Kto, z kolei przez śmierciożerców zwany jest Czarnym Panem. Jego matka, (Meropa Gaunt), z pochodzenia była czarodziejką, ojciec (Tom Riddle) – mugolem, którego później Tom własnoręcznie zabił. Tak więc sam Voldemort jest czarodziejem półkrwi. Matka Voldemorta, bez pamięci zakochana w Tomie Riddle'u seniorze, podała mu napój miłosny, aby ten zwrócił na nią uwagę. Okresowo musiała podawać mu kolejne dawki, jednakże w pewnym momencie zaprzestała podawania napoju myśląc, iż ten po tak długim czasie z nią spędzonym naprawdę się w niej zakochał. Nadzieje okazały się płonne, gdyż Tom Riddle ją opuścił i nigdy nie wrócił. Matka Toma zmarła w godzinę po porodzie w sierocińcu, gdzie Tom wychowywał się aż do momentu wizyty Albusa Dumbledore’a. Dumbledore pełniący wówczas funkcję profesora Hogwartu przynosi młodemu czarodziejowi list z propozycją nauki w szkole dla czarodziejów. Voldemort dowiedziawszy się o swym czarodziejskim pochodzeniu zapytał Dumbledore'a, czy to jego ojciec był czarodziejem. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że jego matka, która zmarła w tak normalny, mugolski sposób i zostawiła go w mugolskim sierocińcu, mogła być czarownicą, dlatego też wolał myśleć, że to jego ojciec był czarodziejem. Już wtedy miał wstręt do wszystkiego, co pospolite i mugolskie, zwłaszcza do imienia "Tom". Według niego to imię było pospolite i nieczarodziejskie. Już w sierocińcu Riddle zauważył, że może sprawić, aby osobom, które go denerwują, mogły dziać się straszne rzeczy. Był całkowicie przygotowany, aby uwierzyć że jest, jak sam to określił, „wyjątkowy”. Okres nauki w Hogwarcie Naukę w Hogwarcie rozpoczął w wieku jedenastu lat. Nie wiadomo, kiedy odkrył, że jest potomkiem Salazara Slytherina, jednego z założycieli Hogwartu. Interesował się jednak czarną magią, co umożliwiło mu odkrycie i otworzenie Komnaty Tajemnic w czasie piątego roku nauki. Za jego sprawą spetryfikowanych zostało kilkoro uczniów Hogwartu, a jedna uczennica zginęła (jest nią Jęcząca Marta). Winą za te wydarzenia niesłusznie obarczono Rubeusa Hagrida, który został za to usunięty ze szkoły. Riddle'owi, który był prefektem i wzorowym uczniem, łatwo było przekonać grono pedagogiczne, że to Hagrid, miłośnik wszelkiego rodzaju bestii, jest odpowiedzialny za ataki. W tym czasie tylko jedna osoba, Albus Dumbledore, nie dała wiary wersji Riddle'a. W Voldemorcie od dawna wzbierała nienawiść do mugoli za to, że ojciec porzucił rodzinę, po tym gdy dowiedział się, że jego matka była czarownicą. Jeszcze w Hogwarcie zaprojektował sobie nowe nazwisko – Lord Voldemort (zdanie I am Lord Voldemort – Jestem Lord Voldemort jest anagramem jego pełnego nazwiska). Voldemort i śmierciożercy W Hogwarcie, a później po ukończeniu nauki rozpoczął poszukiwanie osób, które poparłyby jego ideę i pomogły mu w wyeliminowaniu mugoli. W niedługim czasie znalazł garstkę popleczników, zwanych później Śmierciożercami (ang. The Death Eaters). Dla światów czarodziejów i mugoli nastały ciężkie czasy – każdego dnia ginęli niewinni mugole, a także czarodzieje, którzy nie chcieli stanąć po stronie Voldemorta. Sam Voldemort wraz ze Śmierciożercami wymordował kilka z najstarszych i najzacniejszych czarodziejskich rodów. Był bezkarny, ponieważ nikt nie mógł go pokonać, co więcej psychoza i terror, które wprowadził, powodowały, iż mało kto ośmielał się podnieść na niego rękę. Jedyną osobą, przed którą czuł respekt, był Albus Dumbledore – dyrektor Hogwartu, który już w czasach szkolnej kariery Riddle’a nie darzył go zaufaniem. Gdy sytuacja zaczęła się dramatycznie pogarszać Dumbledore postanowił założyć organizację zwaną Zakonem Feniksa, mającą na celu zwalczanie Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców. Nad każdym domem, w którym śmierciożercy lub sam Voldemort zabił kogoś, pojawiał się Mroczny Znak. Znak ten wyczarowuje się zaklęciem Morsmordre. Znak wygląda następująco: "czaszka, złożona z elementów, które przypominały szmaragdowe gwiazdy... spomiędzy szczęk wysuwał się jak język wąż" (Czara Ognia, s. 139). Znak został wyczarowany na niebie w Czarze Ognia podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Ten sam znak w formie żywego tatuażu znajduje się też na przedramionach zwolenników Voldemorta, jego bolesność oznacza wezwanie śmierciożerców. Załamanie potęgi Swoją potężną moc utracił niespodziewanie w Halloween 1981 roku. Zabił Lily i Jamesa Potterów, jednakże nie potrafił zabić ich rocznego synka, Harry’ego, którego – jak okazało się po latach – ochroniła matczyna miłość, nazwana później przez Dumbledore'a „tarczą obronną”. Śmiercionośne zaklęcie odbiło się od Harry’ego i ugodziło w Voldemorta. Voldemort nie zginął całkowicie dzięki horkruksom, ale została z niego tylko marna część duszy, Po nieudanej próbie zdobycia Kamienia Filozoficznego długo pozostawał w ukryciu, do czasu, aż jego sługa Glizdogon ze strachu przed przyjaciółmi odnalazł go i pomógł odzyskać mu ciało. Zemsta na Harry'm Potterze Pierwszy raz spróbował tego dokonać w czerwcu 1992 roku, starając się wykraść Kamień Filozoficzny,który mógł posłużyć do wytworzenia Eliksiru życia czyli, który miał posłurzyć Voldemortowi w odzyskaniu ciała. Tak niebezpieczne przedmioty były przekazywane pod pieczę Albusa Dumbledore'a, potężnego czarodzieja, w jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych magicznie miejsc na świecie, czyli Hogwarcie. Wstąpił w ciało Slatera Quirrella, któremu udało się pozyskać posadę w Hogwarcie na katedrze obrony przed czarną magią. Przejęciu Kamienia zapobiegł Harry Potter. Kolejna okazja nadarzyła się w czerwcu 1993 roku, gdy za sprawą Ginny Weasley, uczennicy Hogwartu, stopniowo odzyskiwał ciało – Ginny zwierzała się w starym dzienniku Riddle’a ze swoich trosk, ten zaś hipnotyzował ją i powoli wysysał z niej życie. Jego plan nie powiódł się za sprawą Harry’ego Pottera, który zniszczył dziennik, będący, jak się później okazało, zarazem jednym z horkruksów stworzonych przez Voldemorta. Powrót Ostatecznie ciało udało mu się odzyskać w 1995 roku, przy pomocy Petera Pettigrew, jednego z dawnych śmierciożerców. Pettigrew ukrywał się przed czarodziejami, a po zdemaskowaniu odszukał Voldemorta, aby ten go chronił. Voldemort wykorzystał starożytną magię, aby odzyskać ciało. Reaktywowano także Zakon Feniksa, który działał jednak w ukrytym domu, bez akceptacji Ministerstwa Magii, które nie dało wiary temu, że Voldemort powrócił. W ten sposób Voldemort miał rok, aby spokojnie działać,dlatego namówił dementorów, wilkołaki i część olbrzymów żeby działali po jego stronie. Przepowiednia W połowie 1996 roku podstępem wysyła Harry'ego do Ministerstwa Magii, aby zdobyć przepowiednię i poznać jej pełną treść. Jednocześnie wysyła tam swoich Śmierciożerców. Podczas walki Śmierciożerców z Harrym i jego przyjaciółmi przepowiednia zostaje przez przypadek zniszczona przez Neville'a Longbottom. Następnie w Ministerstwie pojawia się osobiście Voldemort. Próbuje zabić Harry'ego jednak pojawia się Dumbledore. Voldemort walczy z Dumbledore'em, ale zostaje pokonany i ucieka gdy pojawiają się aurorzy i pracownicy Ministerstwa. Wkrótce po tym cały świat czarodziejów zaczyna wierzyć w powrót Voldemorta. Ataki na świat mugoli Kilka dni po walce w Ministerstwie Voldemort wraz ze Śmierciożercami niszczy olbrzymi most, zabijając przy tym mnóstwo mugoli. Ściąga do Anglii prawie wszystkich dementorów co spowodowało powstanie mgły na terenie całego kraju. Śmierciożercy wraz z olbrzymami przeprowadzają atak na wioski mugoli. Tymczasem Voldemort zleca Draconowi Malfoy'owi otworzenie Śmierciożercom drogi do Hogwartu i zabicie Dumbledor'a co niestety mu się udaje. Severus Snape zabija Albusa Dumbledore'a , ale mistrzem Czarnej Różdżki zostaje Draco Malfoy, który wcześniej rozbroił dyrektora. Jednak wcześniej Dumbledore'owi i Harry'emu udaje się odkryć tajemnicę Voldemorta dotyczącą horkruksów, a dyrektor Hogwartu niszczy jeden z nich - pierścień Marvolo Gaunta. Bitwa o Hogwart i śmierć Czarnego Pana Lord Voldemort zginął w 1998 roku podczas pojedynku z Harrym Potterem. Zaklęcie, które rzucił Czarną różdżką miało uderzyć w Harry'ego, ale śmiertelne zaklęcie odbiło się od zaklęcia Expelliarmus wystrzelonego przez prawdziwego pana różdżki, czyli Harry'ego i zabiło Lorda Voldemorta. Horkruksy Voldemorta Horkruks jest to przedmiot, w którym czarnoksiężnik może umieścić kawałek swojej duszy, za pomocą uśmiercenia kogoś uprzednio. Voldemort, we wspomnieniu Slughorna (którego tak się wstydził), wyraził fascynację liczbą siedem. Dumbledore zasugerował Harry'emu, że Voldemort rozczepił swoją duszę na tyle właśnie kawałków (sześć horkruksów i kawałek pozostający w jego ciele). W siódmej częsci serii okazuje się, że Harry jest także nieumyślnie stworzonym przez Voldemorta Horkruksem Horkruksami Voldemorta były: * Dziennik Toma Riddle'a (aby go stworzyć zabił Martę), * Pierścień rodu Peverellów Marvolo Gaunta (aby go stworzyć zabił Toma Riddla), * Medalion Salazara Slytherina (aby go stworzyć zabił mugolskiego wędrowca), * czarka Helgi Hufflepuff (aby go stworzyć zabił Chefsibę Smitch), * diadem Roweny Ravenclaw (aby go stworzyć zabił albańskiego chłopca), * wąż Voldemorta Nagini (aby go stworzyć zabił Bertę Jorkins), * Harry Potter (horkruks stworzył się przypadkowo gdy Voldemort zabił Lily Potter) Sprzymierzeńcy Lorda Voldemorta * wąż Bazyliszek - zabity przez Harry'ego Pottera, * wąż Nagini - zabity przez Neville'a Longbottoma, * śmierciożercy - część zabita, reszta pojmana po ostatecznym upadku Lorda Voldemorta, * wilkołaki, * olbrzymy, * dementorzy, * inferiusy. Ofiary Voldemorta i jego sprzymierzeńców *uczennica Hogwartu, której duch znany jest jako Jęcząca Marta – zamordowana w toalecie przez Bazyliszka kierowanego przez Voldemorta. *'Tom Riddle Sr.' wraz z rodzicami (Mary i Thomas) – mugolscy krewni Voldemorta zamordowani przez niego w swym domu w wiosce Little Hangleton; do morderstwa przyznał się niewinny Morfin Gaunt, prawdopodobnie morderca użył jego różdżki i od razu zmodyfikował mu pamięć. *'Chefsiba Smith' – zamordowana dla pozyskania należących do niej medalionu Salazara Slytherina i czarki należącej do Helgi Hufflepuff, *'James Potter' - zginął przed upadkiem Voldemorta, broniąc żony i syna. *'Lily Potter' - zginęła przed upadkiem Voldemorta, broniąc swego syna Harry'ego. *'Frank Bryce' - mugolski dozorca zabity przez Lorda Voldemorta, *'Bartemiusz Crouch' – zabity przez swego jedynego syna Barty'ego Croucha Juniora pod postacią "Szalonookiego" Alastora Moody'ego, *'Cedric Diggory' – zabity na cmentarzu przy Little Hangleton przez Petera Pettigrew z użyciem różdżki Voldemorta, *'Regulus A. Black' (młodszy brat Syriusza Blacka) – zabity przez Inferiusy w jaskini, w której Lord Voldemort schował medalion Salazara Slytherina. Podłożył kopię medalionu z krótką notką wyjaśniającą ( to on okazał się tajemniczym R.A.B.) i rozkazał Stworkowi (skrzat domowy Blacków) powrót do domu, na Grimmauld Place 12 i zniszczenie horkruksa, a także nie mówienie o jego losie nikomu z rodziny. Jego starszy brat sądził, że zabił go któryś ze Śmierciożerców, gdy Regulus przestraszył się tego co widział służąc Voldemortowi. *'Berta Jorkins' - była torturowana, a potem zabita przez Lorda Voldemorta lub Glizdogona na rozkaz Czarnego Pana. *'Broderick Bode' – zabity przez diabelskie sidła podczas pobytu w szpitalu św.Munga(dostał je jako prezent na Gwiazdkę), do szpitala trafił z powodu próby kradzieży przepowiedni dotyczącej Harry’ego Pottera z Departamentu Tajemnic w Ministerstwie Magii, działał pod wpływem klątwy Imperius Lucjusza Malfoya, *'Syriusz Black' (ojciec chrzestny Harrego) – ginie w czasie pojedynku z Bellatrix Lestrange, wpadająć za łuk śmierci, od zaklęcia Expelliarmus. Nie odzyskano jego ciała, ktore wpadło za zasłonę w Sali Smierci Departamentu Tajemnic. *'Amelia Bones' – Szefowa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Podobno osobiście została zamordowana przez Voldemorta, *'Edgar Bones' (brat Amelli Bones) - zamordowany z całą rodziną, *'Emmelina Vance' (pracowała dla Zakonu Feniksa), *'Marlena McKinnon' – zamordowana 2 tygodnie po wstąpieniu do Zakonu Feniksa, *'Benio Fenwick' – znaleziono tylko szczątki, *'Caradoc Dearborn' – zaginął 6 miesięcy po wstąpieniu do Zakonu, *'Gideon' i Fabian Prewett (bracia Molly Weasley) – zabici przez Antonina Dolohova, należeli do Zakonu), *'Dorcas Meadowes' – członkini Zakonu zabita przez Voldemorta osobiście. Voldemort uważał, że jest dla niego zagrożeniem. *'Igor Karkarow - Dyrektor Szkoły Durmstrang *'Charity Burbage''' - nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa. Została zabita przez Voldemorta na początku VII tomu. *'Alastor Moody'- członek Zakonu Feniksa, ginie w tomie VII podczas eskortowania Harry'ego Pottera w bezpieczne miejsce. *'Zgredek' - Zabity nożem przez Bellatriks Lestrange. *'Remus Lupin' - Zabity podczas bitwy o Hogwart. *'Nimfadora Tonks' - Zginęła podczas bitwy o Hogwart. *'Fred Weasley' - Zabity podczas bitwy o Hogwart. *'Colin Creevey' - Zabity podczas bitwy o Hogwart. *'Severus Snape' - Zabity przez węża Nagini z rozkazu Voldemorta w celu zdobycia Czarnej Różdżki, której naprawdę nie posiadał. Poza nimi podczas bitwy o Hogwart ginie ok. 50 osób.Wśród nich mogły być osoby walczace z Voldemortem (lecz nie koniecznie) nazwiska tych osób nie zostały jednak zdradzone przez autorkę. Poplecznicy Voldemorta *'śmierciożercy:' ** Slatero Quirrell – nie żyje (ginie w I tomie) ** Severus Snape - nie żyje (ginie w VII tomie), były śmierciożerca, działający potem jako podwójny agent, zabity z rozkazu Voldemorta przez węża Nagini ** Igor Karkarow - nie żyje (ginie w VI tomie) ** Bartemiusz Crouch Jr - jego dusza zostaje wyssana przez Dementora w IV tomie) ** Peter Pettigrew - nie żyje (samobójstwo w VII tomie) ** Lucjusz Malfoy ** Draco Malfoy ** Crabbe - nie żyje (VII tom - ginie w pokoju życień podczas walki z Potterem) ** Goyle ** Bellatriks Lestrange - nie żyje (ginie w VII tomie dzięki urokowi "Avada Kedavra" rzuconego przez Molly Weasley) ** Rudolf Lestrange ** Rabastan Lestrange ** Gibbon – nie żyje (pomocnik Severusa Snape'a, ginie w VI tomie) ** Regulus Black - nie żyje (ginie zabity przez inferiusy podczas wykradniecia horkruksa) ** Walden Macnair ** Evan Rosier – zginął w potyczce z Aurorem Alastorem "Szalonookim" Moodym ** Augustus Rookwood -zabity przez Percy'ego Wesleya ** Antonin Dołohow -zabity przez Filiusa Flitwicka ** Avery ** Nott ** Jugson ** Mulciber ** Travers ** Jancor ** Jugson ** Wilkes ** Selwyn - zginął w potyczce z aurorami ** Yaxley ** Thorfinn Rowle ** Alecto i Amycus Carrowowie *'wilkołaki:' ** Fenrir Greyback - wilkołak, jest sprzymierzeńcem Voldemorta, jednak nie śmierciożercą, ponieważ nie posiada mrocznego znaku na ręce. Ekranizacja W filmie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) odrodzonego Voldemorta grał Ralph Fiennes. Głosu użyczał mu Richard Bremmer. Natomiast młodego Voldemorta gra Christian Coulson. Riddle, Tom Marvolo en:Tom Marvolo Riddle